Happy Birthday, Nimril!
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Eine Geburtstagsfic für Nimril, mit genau 24 Drabbles zu den verschiedensten Themen, auch Xover.
1. Einleitung

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix... nur Ithiliel und die Ideen... g Nimril gehört sich natürlich selbst

**Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag!**

Nimril wollte gerade nach Hause gehen, als sie jemand von hinten an der Schulter berührte und mit ihr weg-apparierte.

Sie fand sich in einem kleinen Raum wieder, in dem sich eine bequeme Couch und neben der ein Tisch mit Süßigkeiten, Popcorn, Knabberzeug und diversen Getränken stand. Gegenüber der Couch befand sich ein großer schwarzer Vorhang der die ganze Wand bedeckte.

Auf einmal ertönte eine Stimme.

„Herzlich Willkommen. Setzt Euch sich und macht es Euch bequem. Genießt Euer Geburtstagsgeschenk."

Nimril tat wie ihr geheißen und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem, gespannt auf das was nun kommen würde.

**1. Einleitung** (100)

„Ahhhh!", erklang es plötzlich und eine Gestalt in langen, etwas zerfetzten Roben stolperte auf die Bühne. Er trug einen spitzen Hut der auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte und den das teils verblichenen Wort ‚Zaubberer' zierte. Gehetzt sah sich der Mann um.

„Ah... also... äh... Ihr sollt hier ein Geschenk bekommen, oder besser gesagt mehrere", begann er nachdem er sich leicht paranoid umgesehen hatte.

„Und... äh... genießt es einfach... solange Ihr könnt, so was geht nie gut aus..."

„HEY DES STEHT NET IM TEXT!", rief Ithiliel aus dem Off.

„IH!", mit einem panischen Schrei stürzte Rincewind wieder von der Bühne.


	2. Schnitt

**2. Schnitt!** (100)

„Schnitt!", rief plötzlich ein Armeeoffizier.

„Dieser Sketch war total sinnlos! Seit wann schreibt man denn Zauberer mit zwei b?"

„Das ist ein Zitat von Terry Pratchett!", erklang es aus dem Off.

„Es ist mir egal von wem das Zitat ist, ich werde solche Verunstaltungen unserer Sprache nicht dulden..."

Auf einmal fiel ein großes schwarzes 40 Tonnen Gewicht von oben herab und begrub den Nörgler unter sich.

Ithiliel kam auf die Bühne.

„So, können wir jetzt endlich anfangen? Danke. Also, alles Gute zum Geburtstag Nimril! Genieße die Show!"

Der Vorhang schloss sich wieder und man hörte wie etwas schweres weggeschleift wurde.


	3. Alles Ansichtssache

**3. Alles Ansichtssache** (100)

Der Vorhang öffnete ich wieder und gab den Blick auf einen dunklen und sehr teueren Wald frei. Hufgeklappere war zu hören.

Dann kam King Arthur ins Bild ‚geritten', gefolgt vom treuen Patsy der die Kokosnusshälften gegeneinander schlug.

„Ich glaube wir haben uns verirrt", stellte Patsy fest.

„So ein Unsinn, ich weiß genau wo ich bin.", sagte Arthur. „Ich bin hier. Genau da wo ich sein sollte. Die ganzen Bäume um uns rum befinden sich nur am falschen Ort."

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung dass wir nach dem zweiten Gebüsch links und nicht rechts abbiegen hätten müssen...", meinte Patsy verdrießlich.


	4. Look What The Cat Dragged In

**4. Look What The Cat Dragged In** (100)

Munkustrap streckte sich genüsslich und kletterte von seinem bequemen und warmen Aussichtsplatz am Fluss herunter. Tugger hatte recht gehabt, er hatte wirklich eine Auszeit nötig gehabt und so ein Nachmittag am sonnenbeschienenen Flussufer war genau das Richtig dafür.

Langsam macht er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Schrottplatz zurück. Schon von weitem hörte er schräges Singen, nein Grölen.

Schnell eilte er zurück und blickte entsetzt auf das Bild das sich ihm bot: alle Jellicles tanzten ausgelassen herum und grölten dabei ‚Look what the cat dragged in'.

„Tugger!", rief er wütend. „Ich habe dir doch verboten, jemals wieder Katzenminze zu besorgen!"


	5. Die Wahrheit Ist Hart

**5. Die Wahrheit Ist Hart** (100)

Gilderoy Lockhard schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter sich. Wieder ein Tag geschafft, wieder ein Tag mit diesen furchtbaren Kindern überstanden! Er konnte Kinder wirklich überhaupt nicht leiden. Nervige kleine Biester.

Aber jetzt war ja der Unterricht für heute vorbei.

Um sich ein wenig aufzumuntern, ging er zu dem großen, mit einem Tuch verhängtem Spiegel hinüber und warf sich davor in Pose.

„Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der Schönste im ganzen Land?"

„Du bist der Schönste hier", antwortete der Spiegel und fügte dann hämisch grinsend hinzu. „Aber Mister Spuck auf der Traumschiff Surprise ist noch tausendmal schöner als du!"


	6. SPEW

**6. SPEW** (100)

Elrond Peredhil, Hüter des Elbenringes Vilya und Herr des letzten gastfreundlichen Hauses des Westens blickte die seltsam gewandete junge Frau vor sich wütend an. In weniger als einem Tag hatte sie es geschafft hier für mehr Chaos zu sorgen, wie es normalerweise eine ganze Horde Hobbit schafften. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden zahlreiche Beschwerden von den verschiedensten Elben über sie anhören müssen. Jetzt hatte er endlich genug, auch ihm platzte irgendwann die Geduld.

„Würdet Ihr bitte damit aufhören, sämtlichen Elben in Rivendell Kleidungsstücke in die Hand zu drücken und ihnen mitzuteilen dass sie nun frei seien!", verlangte er.


	7. The Best Pies In London

**7. The Best Pies In London** (100)

„Vater!"

Herbert von Krolock lies die Tür des Hotelzimmers krachend hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", erklang es genervt von dem Grafen.

„Du musst unbedingt mitkommen, ich muss dir etwas zeigen!", rief der jüngere Vampir begeistert.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Ja, bitte!"

Der Silberhaarige setzte einen solch flehentlichen Blick auf, dass ihm sein Vater nicht lange widerstehen konnte und so schritten die beiden Vampire durch die Straßen Londons.

Breda blieb ungläubig stehen.

„Du hast mich hierher gebracht um mir einen PIE SHOP zu zeigen?"

„Ja, du musst unbedingt einen von Mrs Lovett's meat pies probieren!"


	8. Man Muss Mit Der Zeit Gehen

**8. Man Muss Mit Der Zeit Gehen** (100)

Erik fuhr erschrocken aus dem Tiefschlaf und sah sich hektisch um. Jemand brachte das Gebäude zum Einsturz!

Doch alles schien normal... wovon war er nur aufgeweckt worden? Auf einmal ertönte das Geräusch erneut. Es kam aus seinem Wohnzimmer. Und er hatte auch schon eine Ahnung wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte.

Tatsächlich: Als er das Zimmer betrat, konnte er Nimril sehen, die ein seltsames längliches Ding umgehängt hatte und an einem schwarzen Kasten herumdrehte.

„Was, zum Teufel ist hier los?!", rief das Phantom wütend.

„Meine neue Gitarre ist da!", rief Nimril begeistert und spielte den Anfangsriff von Smoke on the Water.


	9. Wicked Witch Of The Ministry

**9. Wicked Witch of the Ministry** (100)

Die Tür fiel hinter Professor Dolores Umbridge ins Schloss und die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste begab sich nach vorne ans Pult. Dort wandte sie sich lächelnd an die Klasse.

„Guten Morgen Kinder!", rief sie gekünstelt freundlich.

„Guten Morgen Professor Umbridge", kam es gelangweilt von den Schülern zurück.

„Heute wollen wir..." – Platsch!

Ein Eimer mit Wasser ergoss sich über die Lehrerin. Wie ein begossener Pudel – in pink – stand sie da und blickte wütend zu den Schülern.

„Wer war das?", keifte sie.

Niemand antwortete.

Fred beugte sich vorsichtig zu seinem Zwillingsbruder hinüber.

„Schade, in dem Muggelfilm hat es funktioniert."


	10. Braves Hündchen

**10. Braves Hündchen...** (100)

Vorsichtig blickte Sirius Black um die Ecke. Keiner zu sehen. Schnell verwandelte er sich in einen Hund und lief die Straße entlang.

Er saß einfach schon zu lange in diesem verdammten Haus fest!

Keiner schenkte dem schwarzen Hund auch nur irgendeine Beachtung als er sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Park machte.

Dort angekommen konnte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder so richtig austoben.

Plötzlich traf er auf einen riesigen, hellen Hund. Ein Spielgefährte!

Begeistert bellte er ihn an, doch dann jaulte er erschrocken auf als sich der andere verwandelte.

„Nerviges Tier", brummte Sesshi und schritt davon.


	11. Detention

**11. Detention** (100)

Nimril seufzte und starrte auf das Blatt vor sich. 42 von den 100 hatte sie bereits geschafft.

‚Schon fast die Hälfte', versuchte sie positiv zu denken, was ihr jedoch nicht so ganz gelang. Immerhin war sie ja selbst schuld, ihre Freunde hatten sie gewarnt... nicht, dass sie das jemals von etwas abgehalten hätte, wenn sie es sich einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

‚Na komm schon, den Rest schaffst du auch noch! Und es war es eindeutig wert!', grinste sie und begann erneut zu schreiben:

„Ich darf Professor Umbridge nicht fragen, ob jemals ein Haus auf ihre Schwester gefallen ist."


	12. Intermission

**12. Intermission **(100)

"Und hiermit sind wir bei der Hälfte unseres Programms angekommen. Es gibt nun eine kurze Werbepause. Wir sind gleich wieder zurück."

Ein Bild von Gandalf dem Weißen wurde eingeblendet: ‚Weißer Zauberer – kein Waschmittel wäscht weißer!'

Nun war ein Bild von Rasputin zu sehen, mit ungewaschenen, wilden Haaren und einem zersaustem Bart. Das Bild trug die Unterschrift ‚Vorher'.

‚Puderrosa Ranch - Der Beauty Salon. Du bist es dir wert!'

Das Bild wechselte zu dem Sheriff von Nottingham, der sich gerade noch seinen Mantel zurechtrichtete – ‚Nachher'.

„Das war's auch schon wieder von uns mit der Werbung, jetzt geht es weiter im Programm!" 


	13. Frohe Weihnachten

**13. Frohe Weihnachten** (100)

Es war der Morgen des 25. Dezembers und Remus Lupin, Professor für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war gerade aufgestanden und genehmigte sich eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade.

Über Nacht war Schnee gefallen und draußen war alles von einer puderweißen Schneeschicht bedeckt.

Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Wohnzimmer um es sich mit einem netten Buch vor dem Kamin bequem zu machen, als er plötzlich stutzte.

Mitten auf dem Tisch lag ein Päckchen.

Von wem es wohl war? Es war kein Schild daran.

Vorsichtig machte er es auf. Erstaunt blickte er den Inhalt an: ein Flohhalsband.


	14. Missverständnis

**14. Missverständnis** (100)

„HIER. DAS IST FÜR DICH."

Leicht unsicher blickte Susan ihren Großvater an und nahm die Pappkarte an die er ihr entgegen hielt.

„Äh... Danke."

Sie besah sich das ‚Geschenk' etwas genauer. Es war eine einfache, zirka 20 auf 20 cm große Pappkarte die wohl einmal weiß gewesen sein mochte. Nun hatte sie eher einen rosafarbene bis blutrote Farbe angenommen. Was wahrscheinlich an dem blutigen – Fleisch? – unförmigem Klumpen lag, der auf der Karte lag.

„Was ist das?", fragte Susan schließlich.

Tod trat ein wenig nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„EINE VALENTINSKARTE... ALBERT MEINTE, ES SOLLTE EIN HERZ DARAUF SEIN..."


	15. Ein Neues Schuljahr Beginnt

**15.** **Ein Neues Schuljahr Beginnt...** (100)

Severus Snape, Potions Master von Hogwarts und Hauslehrer von Slytherin schloss die Tür zu seinen Gemächern mit einem erleichterten Seufzen hinter sich. Wieder einmal ein erster Schultag geschafft.

Er könnte schwören, dass die Schüler von Jahr zu Jahr immer dümmer wurden! Vor allem die Hufflepuffs und die nervigen Gryffindors.

Aber jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal eine entspannte Dusche gönnen. Er legte seine Roben ab und trat unter den warmen Wasserstrahl.

Während er sich einseifte, begann er leise vor sich hinzuträllern:

„Ich hab die Haare schön, ich hab die Haare schön, ich hab, ich hab, ich hab die Haare schön!"


	16. Gollum And The Smeagols

**16. Gollum and the Smeagols** (100)

Der Vorhang gab den Blick auf eine Bühne frei deren Dekoration ganz in rot und schwarz gehalten war. Aus dem Off ertönte eine Stimme:

„Mordor Productions proudly presents – tonight, and tonight only! – Gollum!"

Der Scheinwerfer wurde auf die Mitte der Bühne gerichtet, wo sich eine Falltür öffnete und eine kleine hagere Gestalt in einem schwarzen Lederlendenschurz langsam nach oben fuhr.

Gollum ergriff das Mikro, verbeugte sich kurz und begann dann zu singen:

"I fell into a burning Ring of Fire, I went down, down, down and the flames they went higher, and it burns, burns, burns, the Ring of Fire!"


	17. Verfahren

**17. Verfahren **(100)

Odysseus, König von Ithaka kam nach zwanzig langen Jahren Irrfahrt endlich zu Hause an.

Heimlich versuchte er sich durch die Hintertür ins Haus zu schleichen, doch seine Frau erwartete ihn bereits.

„Tut mir leid Liebling... ich weiß, ich bin ein bisschen spät dran", begrüßte er Penelope.

„Ein bisschen spät dran? Du bist 20 Jahre zu spät!", rief sie wütend.

„Aber es war nicht meine Schuld, Poseidon hat uns verflucht", versuchte er sich heraus zu reden.

„Schieb doch die Schuld nicht dauernd auf die Götter!", rief Penelope. „Gibt doch einfach zu, dass du zu Stolz warst, nach dem Weg zu fragen!"


	18. Blond

**18. Blond.** (100)

Genervt ging Severus Snape in seine Gemächer zurück. Von allen Zauberern die Albus für diesen Posten aussuchen konnte, musste es ausgerechnet Gilderoy Lockhard sein!

Um sich zu beruhigen, beschloss er erst einmal einen Eintrag in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben, ohne zu wissen, dass Lockhard ein paar Stockwerke höher genau das selbe machte.

„Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung ist...", schrieb Severus.

„Meine neuen Kollegen sind alle sehr nett, nur der Potions Master ist...", schrieb Gilderoy.

Beide überlegten einen Moment, dann schrieb Lockhard:

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig und beispiellos verwunderlich, so unvorstellbar unbeschreiblich und sonderbar..."

Severus erlaubte sich ein leichtes spöttisches Lächeln und schrieb:

„Blond."


	19. Schüleraustausch

**19. Schüleraustausch** (100)

Der Hohe Lord Akkarin rieb sich angespannt die Schläfen. Es schien ihm, als ob er bereits die ganze Woche ununterbrochen Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Es war doch sonst nicht so anstrengend die Gilde zu leiten! Es lag alles nur an dieser neuen Schülerin...

Ja, sie war sehr begabt, aber sie hatte eine ausgeprägte Tendenz, sämtliche Regeln zu ignorieren. Und sie lies sich nicht von den verzogenen adeligen Schülern tyrannisieren.

Gleich am ersten Tag hatte sie ganze sechs ältere Schüler zu den Heilern geschickt.

Ein stand für ihn fest: Er würde nie wieder einen Austauschschüler von Hogwarts annehmen, erst recht keinen aus Slytherin!


	20. Eine Reise Auf Den Flügeln Der Nacht

**20.** **Eine Reise Auf Den Flügeln Der Nacht...** (100)

„Guten Abend, hab vor mir keine Angst. Ich bin der Engel, nach dem du verlangst...", sang Breda von Krolock und erschien am Badezimmerfenster der jungen Frau.

Diese sah erschrocken auf und rutschte ein wenig tiefer in ihr Schaumbad.

Mit einem Donnerkrachen und einem eleganten Schwung seines Umhangs erschien der Vampirgraf neben der Badewanne.

Er stolzierte geschmeidig um die Wanne herum und stieg dann plötzlich auf den Rand der selben.

„Doch geb' dir was dir fehlt: Eine Reise auf den Flügeln der Naaaaaahhhh!"

Platsch! Nimril hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können und hatte den Grafen zu sich in die Wanne gezogen.


	21. Der Patrizier

**21. Der Patrizier** (100)

„Severus!", rief Minerva aufgeregt. „Stimmt es, was man sich erzählt? Ist der Dunkle Lord wirklich vernichtet?"

Snape nickte. „In der Tat."

„Aber... wie?"

Severus konnte sich ein angedeutetes Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Nun, Voldemort wollte sich unbedingt an Inter-dimensionalen Reisen erproben... und gleich seine erste führte ihn nach Ankh-Morpork. Anscheinend traf er dort auf den Herrscher dieser Stadt..."

„Und das war ein mächtiger Zauberer?", fragte Minerva dazwischen.

Nun grinste Snape wirklich.

„Nein. Er ist ein einfacher Muggle."

„Aber... was kann denn ein Muggle gegen Voldemort machen?", fragte Minerva entgeistert.

„Nun, so weit ich weiß, hat er ihn sehr aufmerksam angeschaut..."


	22. Nobody Expects The Phatom Of The Opera

**22. Nobody Expects The Phantom Of The Opera!** (100)

„Raoul!", schrie Christine erschrocken als sich das Lasso des Phantoms um den Hals ihres Verlobten legte.

„Gib auf Christine!", forderte das Phantom. „Du hast keine Chance! Meine Hauptwaffe ist Überraschung... und Angst... Angst und Überraschung... meine zwei Hauptwaffen sind Angst und Überraschung... und Rücksichtslosigkeit! Meine drei Hauptwaffen sind Angst, Überraschung und Rücksichtslosigkeit... und eine fast schon fanatische Fixierung auf Christine! Meine vier... nein, unter meinen Hauptwaffen befinden sich Sachen wie Angst, Überraschung... Ich fang' noch mal von vorne an.", völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht löste Erik das Lasso und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang.

Raoul und Christine starrten ihm verständnislos hinterher.


	23. Bed Of Nails

**23. Bed of Nails** (100)

Nun gab der Vorhang den Blick auf eine leere Bühne frei auf der sich ein Mikrophonständer befand. Im Hintergrund hing ein großes Schild auf dem in neonbunten, leuchtenden Buchstaben ‚Karaoke' stand.

Von der Seite stolperte eine Gestalt in langen schwarzen Roben auf die Bühne.

Severus Snape strich sich seine Robe glatt und warf einen wütenden Blick hinter die Bühne.

Dann fügte er sich dem Unausweichlichen, trat zum Mikrophon und begann zu singen:

„…Love hurts good on a bed of nails, I'll lay you down and when all else fails, I'll drive you like a hammer on a bed of nails…"


	24. Finale

**24. Finale** (100)

Der schwarze Vorhang öffnete sich nun ein letztes Mal und gab den Blick auf Lucius Malfoy frei der im Scheinwerferlicht stand. Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und grüßte das Geburtstagskind.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend meine Liebe. Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er grinste anzüglich.

„Und nun kommen wir zum Höhepunkt des Abends."

Auf einmal warf er mit einer schwungvollen und präzisen Bewegung seinen Mantel zu Seite. Aus den beiden Lautsprechern am Bühnenrand ertönte nun passende Musik zu der er sich langsam und gekonnt zu bewegen begann.

„You can leave your head on...", sang Joe Cocker im Hintergrund.

THE END.

Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Nimril!


End file.
